


String of a Bee

by AryaFlaming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe sucks, Coffee, F/M, I Don't Know If They Are Epic, It's flat, It's super dumb, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Scarlet Lady AU, Tired Teens, Tiredrien, Why I even post it, battles, but i wanted to post it, like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFlaming/pseuds/AryaFlaming
Summary: The Ladybug miraculous fall in the wrong hands. Master Fu is terrified and he needs someone to fight for him. So he takes a risk and activates the Bee Miraculous.The new hero has to help Chat Noir fight the akumas, try to convince the ladybug wielder to help and at the same time to take her miraculous.Join Marinette and Adrien to see what will happen!





	1. Prologue

Master Fu nodded pleased  _'_ _He would be great Chat Noir'._

He turned around, unconsciously, bumping into a dark-haired girl.

"Oh, sorry Mister. Let me help you!"

"It's not a big problem. Don't worry... Aren't you late for school?"

"I had to make sure you are okay. Is everything on place?"

"Everything is... Wait! Where is it?! I can't lose it!!"

The girl started to search with him. They couldn't find anything.

"What were you searching for?"

"A box - dark wood with ancient red marks on it."

"What was is in it?"

"Earrings from....my mother. They were the last thing I had from her." Fu whispered sadly. His gaze traveled around, still searching, but seeing nothing.

The statement panged girl's heart. "We have to find it!" she exclaimed, fulled once again with determination.

Master Fu replied distracted "I'll do it, you go to school. You are already late because you tried to help me..."

The teenager hesitated for a second, but after it she gave the old man her green box. "I know it won't replace your box, but I hope it bring you some calmness," she smiled softly.

Somewhere from the school they heard a bell.

The girl tensed up "I have to go, but I hope you like them"

After saying that she sprinted towards the school.

Master Fu was lost in his thoughts and minutes passed before he realized that the girl had given him her box.

Inside it was full with macaroons. He smiled _'If I hasn't just lost the miraculous, maybe I would give it to her.'_

And then the news hit him like a train. He had lost the Ladybug miraculous. From all the guardians, he had to stay alive, he had to take care of the magic jewelry!

Master Fu took one macaroon, hoping that it would fix everything and got the way to home.

Neither of them saw the little black box near the Borgerous' limo.

 

* * *

 

Fu was relieved that the miraculous was found and was used for good (mostly), but the person who had it gave him a nerve.

The girl, who had the earrings, was selfish and arrogant. She did have the temperament, but she didn't use it to protect the weaker, but to hurt it.

For now she was the reason for the half of the akumatizations. The girl, calling herself Scarlet Lady, didn't even try to help Chat Noir. All she do was fixing her make-up while Chat Noir was beating the akumas. And after he defeats it, she just jumps off the near roof , where she was having a sunbath, catches the akuma, fixes its damages and takes all the credit about the defeat.

Master Fu tried to find her her outside the suit, but she just didn't walk in the park or visit the nearest shops.

He felt useless.

And the fact that he took the dark-haired girl's macaroons, without saying 'thank you', made him feel even more awful.

One month after he lost Ladybug miraculous, Master Fu was walking in the park. His mind was on the rooftops where Scarlet Lady was probably having another sunbath. This way of walking is highly dangerous - Master Fu didn't see the sitting on the ground girl, he tripped and fell over her.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, I didn't watch at my feet"

"Oh, there isn't a problem" the girl helped him got up. "You look worried, do you need more macaroons?"

Now he recognized her - the girl who helped him search.

"No need, but I have to apologize for my forgetfulness - you gave me your sweets and I didn't thank you"

She smiled with understanding "Don't apologize, I know what is like to lose something precious to me..."

"Please, excuse me, but what is your name, miss?"

"Marinette. And you sir?"

"Fu. But for some reason all my acquaintances call me Master Fu."

"Maybe because you look wise" she said turning her grimace into a smile.

"Maybe I look that way, but I'm not sure if I am. Never mind, what does an beautiful girl like you here?"

"Nothing really, just sketchin-"

She was cut by a loud crash from the near apartment building. Suddenly her whole posture changed - from the happy expression was left just a memory. Marinette tensed.

"Not again" she mumbled with anger.

"What again?" asked Master Fu, curious about the drastic mood change.

"Another akuma. Hawkmoth doesn't stop creating them. If this superhero," she pronounced the word with disgust. "Scarlet Lady helped Chat Noir even a little, akumas wouldn't be so dangerous."

Marinette looked like she truly believed in her statement, not afraid of the people who adored the heroine.

Fu saw a chance - someone who could help and, in the same time, investigate for him. The discovery made him smile.

He had already found the _real_ Ladybug.


	2. The beginning of a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was kind of prologue... this is the real deal- Oh you know what? Screw it! If you are interested read it, if not comment. I'm going to get my medicine.

Marinette was running late. _Again_.

And all this because she went to buy her crush a coffee.

Of course, she couldn't tell her teacher this as an excuse. First, because her crush was in the same room and second, she shouldn't buy him a coffee.

That's why now she was running and screaming 'sorry' non-stop in case she pushed or stepped on someone.

Marinette entered the school 5 minutes before the bell so she took a big breath before she got into her homeroom.

* * *

 

Adrien was half-asleep on his desk trying not to drool all over his books.

Being Chat Noir was great and all, giving him his so wanted freedom, but fighting akumas on you own was really hard. And his " _partner_ " didn't help at all.

It wouldn't be so bad if he was appreciated for all his hard work.

But Scarlet was selfish brat who didn't appreciate him at all. He was her sidekick - as if she could do something without him, but still.

Adrien was brought back to reality by a quiet bump onto his desk.

In front of him, Marinette was smiling "You s-seem down t-today s-so I bro-brought you a c-coffee"

Adrien stared at the cup on his desk like it was God himself. Nino pocked his utterly frozen (read that as dazed) friend.

Adrien finally broke eye contact with the love of his lif- I _mean_ the coffee and whispered one "Thank you" to the amazing girl in front of him. He reached for it and took a sip. It burnt his tongue, but he smiled widely at the nice girl in front of him "Mari, you are a life saver!"

Marinette melted - his smile was just too cute and sweet to handle. She quickly took her place, afraid that after a second she will faint. Alya throw her a knowing look, but it was left unnoticed by the day-dreaming teen.

The class started and everything turned back to its freaky normal self.

Or not so much... Chloe had seen 'The Coffee Scene' and jealousy was burning in her.

' _How dare this-this peasant bribe **MY** Adrikins with... coffee! If it was expensive jewel or something, okay. But coffee?!'_

 And Chloe couldn't do anything. They had already started... um... whatever the class was, so she couldn't put the girl at her place. Her negative emotions was building up, but Chloe or Scarlet Lady knew she couldn't attract akumas (she could and that was the problem) so the only way to get rid of her negative feelings, was passing them to another person.

After all she would save them at the end.

When the class finished, she couldn't reach Mari-trash so she started mocking random students. And is that a black butterfly? ' _Well okay then'_ Chloe thought ' _More popularity for me!'_

Every other kwami in radius of ten meters could sense Tikki's irritation.

 

* * *

 

Marinette got home exhausted. Being a class representative was a full time job. So it was up to her to try to calm at least ten bullied students (Chloe, duh). The key word was _try_.

At the end one of them got akumatised - after that she couldn't do anything. It was up to Chat Noir to save the student.

The designer climbed into her room and immediately fell over her chaise. She had a lot of homework and she better start it soon. (we all know that is a common lie, right?)

Something drew her attention - little black box with red writings on it. Marinette recognized it - the box looked exactly like the one described by Master Fu.

But that couldn't be possible. It was lost on the street...right?

There was only one way to find out. Marinette opened the box and bright yellow light blinded her.

When she could see again in front of her was standing - no flying! - a little bee-tamed creature.

The teen panicked "Mom! Dad! HeLP-"

"Keep calm, nobody has to know about me. Please, my queen, do-"

"Your queen?! I'm not a queen, I'm a normal teen, I'm Marinette, I'm-"

"I know, my-...Marinette. Listen carefully-"

"Sweety, is everything alright?" Marinette's mother asked.

The dark-haired girl hesitated. The look on the creature's face was nothing but innocent. Finally she answered. "Sorry, mom, I thought I saw a bee"

"Okay, sweety!"

After her mother left, Marinette turned to the huge bee "What were you saying?"

* * *

 

"So, I'm going to be a superhero? Like Chat Noir and Scarlet Lady? But I'm not cut for this!"

"Of course, you are! And see you will be a superhero, but not...um...as same as them. See Tikki and Plagg are the most powerful kwamies. I'm not -"

"You might not be magicly powerful as them but you are special in your own way"

"Master Fu was right - you are the right Ladybug!"

"Huh?"

Pollen, that was her name, stayed quiet.

Marinette's mind was working full speed. Everybody interested in the superheros knew that Hawkmoth wanted Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir's miraculouses, but nobody really understood what they were.

Everyone except Marinette - in her opinion the miraculouses were their jewelry - the black ring and the red earrings.

This theory had just confirmed, followed by a realization: Master Fu had lost the earrings that first day of school. They somehow found their way to the awful person that Scarlet Lady was.

' _Poor kwami, to be forced to transform that brat'_ the teenager thought _'But why me from all people out there... Why he chose me?'_ After she asked Pollen those questions, the kwami responded this way:

"You are brave and clever. You saw the real hero, not the fake one! And you are trying to prevent akumas every day. Also you were already involved in the story. Your job will be help Chat Noir and try to convinced Scarlet Lady to fight too."

"But that could be done by anyone else but me..."

"Here comes your real aim" smirked Pollen "We have to find and get the ladybug miraculous! Those earrings are on the wrong ears! We have to reveal Scarlet's identity and take her miraculous!"

"When you are angry you really sounds like Hawkmoth... I won't misjudge your decisions ever again!" joked Marinette, making Pollen burst out laughing.

They were really getting on well with one another, but more questions appeared in Marinette's head. "Why it was so important for you to know that you aren't as powerful as Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwamies?"

Pollen sighed and looked Marinette into the eyes "Our power is what transform and protect you. See I'm not so powerful as them which means that your costume won't have the best defense. I can protect you from the worst hits, but after you de-transform you will have bruises and even cuts."

After saying that the little kwami bursted into tears "I'm sorry my queen" Pollen cried.

"Keep calm, Pollen! I'll just sign up for martial arts lesson, which will cover up the bruises. See everything will be alright!"

"So you will acccept the offer?" hopefully asked the kwami "I will do as much as I can!" Marinette smiled "Right after I finish my homework!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that she won't finish her homework, don't we?


	3. New friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight of our new baby! Oh I'm crying....

One week went without a single akuma.

Amazing time for Adrien - he finally got enough sleep to restore his health and happiness. Even the grumpy Plagg couldn't spoil it.

During it Adrien became closer to Marinette because of their coffee breaks (not like he drank so much coffee as before, he just loved hanging out with he- his friends).

Although only Adrien drank coffee, Marinette preferred hot chocolate. Because of those breaks, she stopped stuttering around him as much as before and Adrien found that she was a great company: she laughed at his _paw_ -ful jokes.

And one little part of him liked the sound of her laugh. When she laughed, her eyes were shining like stars... Not like he liked her! She was _just a friend_ , after all!

For Marinette that week was time for preparation. When she told her parents that she will start martial art lessons, they were quite surprised.

Marinette started those lessons as soon as she could. Her teacher was strict, but the future superhero appreciated it. She had lessons every day of the week.

Although she declined many meetings with her friends(and crush) and it began harder to wake up in the mornings (she was sore and covered in bruises), she didn't regret it.

This way Marinette learned how every second with her friends was precious. She started hanging out more and more with Adrien.

The designer still stutter and blushed when she was speaking with him, but she was getting better.

Adrien was happy to see that she, in fact, doesn't hate or dislike him. This growing friendship didn't stay unnoticed by Chloe.

Hatred and jealousy were building in her. The absence of akumas didn't help. She wanted her popularity to grow and shine. But Tikki was doing everything to control her _'chosen'_ from creating more akumas.

But even then, Chloe was too big hurricane to control.

One day after seeing Adrien and Marinette laughing hard, Chloe flinched. How could this baker girl steal her oldest friend, and soon-to-be boyfriend.

But she couldn't just storm to them slap her and shout. No, Adrien would see that and he won't talk to her again, burying his status even further in the ground. She couldn't allow that!

' _Ugh he and his useless empathy. No, Chloe you can't get angry! Hey who is that?'_ the mayor daughter thought with a smirk. She turned around, walked towards her new victim and... You know a little shouting, rudeness and a lot of ' _ **Chloe**_ '.

Ten minutes later a loud crash was heard and then "CHLOE! Where are you, little brat!"

Adrien jumped, made some awful..oops _paw_ -ful excuse and went to find a place to transform.

Marinette stayed still for a few seconds, right before she rose up on her feet and quickly got into one empty classroom.

Pollen quickly flied in front of her with a smile.

Marinette tried to return it, but it looked more like a grimace.

"You are nervous" Pollen concluded "Don't be, you are already super and you are without the suit!"

"Okay...What was your transformation phrase, again?"

"Buzz on, your weapon is 'Venom' - with it you could paralyze your victim for 5 minutes, then you will return to normal and you will de-transform. Get it?"

"Yes" smiled Marinette "Pollen, _Buzz on"_

A bright yellow light covered Marinette. When she looked down her body was dressed in yellow - black spandex. On her wrists and ankles were placed some kind of fluffy bracelets. She could feel mask covering her face and even knowing that is just half of the power which Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir had, Marinette felt stronger and more confident.

She grabbed her weapon - some kind of a strange yo-yo - and with her new outfit, she jumped out of the window.

 

* * *

 

This akuma was a tough one.

Adrien could almost feel the hits.

And Scarlet was nowhere to be found, not that she would help, but still. He couldn't find the item with the akuma and he was pissed off because of it.

However he tried to punch, kick or hit the akuma, she somehow manage to avoid his attacks. And she didn't even try to attack back.

...And he spoke to soon. A moment later he was flying across Paris.

But when Chat Noir got back, where he last fought the akuma, someone was already confronting her.

He first thought it was Scarlet Lady, but he quickly disagreed with himself.

First, Scarlet would never fight an akuma unless he was down.

And second he didn't remember Scarlet wearing yellow and black.

The fighter was a girl wearing black-striped yellow spandex, covering all her body. The yellow stopped on her waist, allowing the black to cover her upper body and arms. On her face was standing yellow-black mask. Two blue-bell eyes were following every movement of the akuma, analyzing every move and attack.

The girl noticed him and shouted "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen a girl before? Come and help!"

Chat Noir cracked a smile and joined the fight. With help the battle was over in 15 minutes - a record time for the leather clad hero.

Still he was suspicious. A new powerful alliance or a dangerous rival was standing in front of him.

And when she hold her fist towards him, he prepared himself for a fight.

Amused by his actions, she asked "What? It's a fist bump! Don't leave it hanging! See it wasn't scary!" She smiled after they fist-bumped.

Her smile quickly died, she turned around like she had heard something. "Scarlet is coming" she added. "This is my cue to run" And with that she pulled out some kind of a yo-yo.

"What's your name?" Chat shouted after her distant figure.

"Bee. Bumble Bee" he heard her say. The cat tamed hero burst out laughing the sound of which follow her home.

"Where is the akuma? And what are you laughing at? Wait! Did you call me just to interrupt my spa day?! Rude!" A voice behind him scolded.

He sighed and answered "No, there was an akuma, but I defeated it", he didn't mention the new superhero - there was a reason to disappear right when the other heroine appeared.

"And I was laughing at one very good joke"

"Ugh, boys! Now where is the akuma. I need to return my status- I mean I need to return everything to normal!" she demanded.

"Of course, Scarlet, you always do that, don't you?" Chat said giving her the akumatized object.

Just in time for the media to appear.

 

* * *

 

When he got home, the news of 'Scarlet's' victory were spread.

He was pretty annoyed by the media. How could an organization declared itself to find the truth, be blinded by a simple red-spotted suit.

Adrien hasn't met someone who had seen through the heroine's illusion. But unlike normally he didn't think for his awful luck.

No, he had something else on his mind. Or someone...

"You think about her, don't you?," a tiny sarcastic voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Scarlet isn't meant to be hero, she can't even beat one simple akuma!"

"I didn't mean Scarlet" Plagg growled " This 'Ladybug' doesn't do a single thing right. Poor Tikki..."

"Tikki?"

"Ladybug's kwami. She is a sweet tooth or more importantly my sweet tooth," the black kwami huffed with frustration. "Her magic is spent on sunbathing or fixing make-up. And however she tries she can't make her ' _chosen_ '," Plagg spilled the word like it was poisoned "to do one right thiNG-"

"Okay, okay I understand. I think we both don't like her, but again, both of us have to... assist her" Adrien's face turned a little greener by the thought.

"Nevermind, I wasn't talking about it- I mean her. I was talking about the Bee," now the kwami got the teen's attention.

"W-what about her?!" Adrien asked with a shaky voice.

"Well" Plagg smirked "she is a better hero than that Lady-"

"And more beautiful!"

"Yeah, that too. So what do you think about her?"

There was something devilish in Plagg's smile.

Still suspicious, Adrien finally answered "She has got a good sense of humor." His facade didn't broke, even though Plagg saw right through it.

"Now let's start those essays..." and with that he went to his desk, missing Plagg's knowing look.

 

* * *

 

"I did it" Marinette whispered.

Pollen, who was happily eating honey buns from the bakery, nodded distracted.

"I did it!" This time the designer yelled with happiness.

"Yes, my queen, you were great!"

"Pollen, what did I say about that?"

"Sorry, my- Marinette. I just can't stop it." The kwami smiled sheepishly at her holder. "I hope you didn't feel much pain though..." the little thing added with sorrow.

"Not at all, but I'm still astonished that I didn't fall over Chat Noir knocking him down. Then Scarlet would have killed me, because this would mean tha-"

"Calm down Marinette" Pollen whispered. "I know when I get a good bug."

' _Even when is not exactly bee_ ' she added in her mind.

"You are the Bee miraculous wielder!"

Marinette smiled at the little creature and finally calmed down (as much as Marinette could calm down) and started to get ready for the next day.

 

* * *

 

Even if the news or the media didn't know about the new hero, Hawkmoth did.

She might be a bee, not a fly, but he knew what do with bugs.

He would crush it with his boot before it could do some real damage.

Hawkmoth would attack with his strongest akuma, destroying all those children calling themselves superheroes.

Yes, he will attack with his strongest creation even if that meant he would wait for a _**catastrophe**_.


	4. The moment when the media broke down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publicity! What?  
> This is the best summary I can come up with!  
> Okay okay... so... Marinette has problems with the whole superhero thing - she is already overworked and she hasn't even tried to investigate...  
> Here a better summary! Satisfied?

Three days without akumas.

Adrien started to think that Hawkmoth was getting tired. Normally after such lost, the villain would send akuma every day in the following week.

Something was off and he couldn't place it.

Not like it bothered him much, because now Adrien could spend more time with his friends.

  
"Adrien!"

Speaking of the devil...

  
"Hey Alya, what's up?"

  
"See these days I can't really make her spend much time with me so..."

  
"She will make a sleepover in Marinette's house," her boyfriend interrupted.

  
"Nino! She doesn't really know that I'm gonna make a party at her house..."

  
Adrien was kind of lost. Wait, no, he was lost.

"So Marinette doesn't know you will make a sleepover at _her_ house. And you have already invited me?"

  
"Um... yeah?"

  
Adrien sighed, he knew Alya could be very obvious to some details, but he was sure that the person making the party, have to hostel it in _his_ house.

But Alya was always an expectation.

  
"Als, if you are going to make a sleepover at **_her_** house, maybe its better to ask her first...?"

  
Nino nodded in agreement "See even Mister Super-Obvious-Sunshine thought of it. We can't do it without her permission!"

"Mister What-wha-"

  
"Okay, let ask her" Alya cut him and turned around and ran towards the dark-haired girl.

  
They talked a little, but something was wrong. Worried the boys walked towards them, hurrying to calm Alya before she could... um... explode.

  
"Why you can't come to _your_ house tomorrow?!" They heard her shouting.

Crap, they were late.

  
"I have other plans, sorry.... But I'm free at Sunday!" Marinette tried to calm her best friend, who was turning brighter shade of red with every passing second.

  
"What is your plan for tomorrow?" Nino asked. "We could help you so you can finish earlier..."

  
Marinette looked at him suspiciously before answering "If you could help me I would have aske- Sorry I've being mean..."

  
"For the past week? Heck yes!" Alya shouted enraged.

Adrien inhaled sharply, he really didn't need Alya to be turned into akuma. Not now when he finally had time to sleep!

Fortunately her boyfriend thought the same.

"Babe you have to calm down. Marinette you have some designing to do, _right_? **_Right_**?"

  
She got the message and nodded furiously.  
"Sorry, Alya, but I haven't... um... done anything good in ages and I finally have some free time to do it!"

  
"You can do it at home. Right? Why can't you go home? Or do it at home?" Alya started ranting.

  
"Um... I haven't designed anything... Yeah! So I need to find inspiration and stuff..."

  
Alya looked pleased with the answer as much as a mess it was.

The secret heroine cracked a smile at the sign. This superhero job does take time. And friends.

Alya began to talk about the ScarletBlog, like always.

She truly admired the shitty brat, but she gave some attention to Chat Noir too, so Adrien nor Marinette hated her work (well not entirely).

When the blogger started talking about the last fight and how fast Scarlet Lady fought it, Marinette burst out laughing.

This laugher wasn't her normal joyful one.

No, it was ruthless and cold. And it sent shivers down Adrien's back.

Marinette turned to Alya with a cold smile "Alya I love you and everything, but it is obvious that Scarlet Lady doesn't do anything in akuma fights. She is one spoiled child who uses her powers to earn popularity. All the hard work is done by Chat Noir who doesn't even complain!"

In this exact moment Marinette knew she had fucked up.

Those days she had to find a healthy sleep cycle. With her training she hardly ever found time to sleep properly. And sleepy Marinette is a grumpy one. Grumpy and mean.

Before she could try to fix or cover everything her phone rang.

"Excuse me, yes? Of course. I'm coming." She turned to her frozen friends "I have to go. Alya we will talk later. Okay? Please!" Her phone rang again, only making her frown bigger. "I have to go. Call me later. Bye!"

And with that she left, leaving three shocked teens behind.

Alya and Nino were... I can't exactly describe what they were so lets say shocked. Yeah, they were shocked by the terrible things Marinette said, towards Paris' favorite superhero.

Adrien was quite the opposite - he totally agreed with her about Scarlet, but something else shocked him.

She had seen through the red-spotted hero's lies. She had seen the real hero and she appreciated it. She appreciated **him**.

  
Somehow his opinion for her has slightly increased, something he had never thought was even possible, but here they were.

  
After they separated, Adrien thought about the whole situation for a while.

  
His thoughts were cut by a loud crash. He sighed and whispered _"Plagg, claws out"_

 

* * *

 

Marinette was furious - not to someone else, but to her.

How could she blow her cover about the superheroes.

And in front of Alya.

Her BFF didn't forget such kind of stuff.

Now she was going to ask more than a thousand questions.

And soon no previous gambling about the updates on ScarletBlog. No, more sleepovers.

And whose brilliant idea was to have a surprise sleepover at _**her**_ house?! Oh, right Alya's.

The same blogger who was trying to reveal Scarlet's identity, now thinks that Marinette is avoiding her.

 _'Stop'_ her sense shushed _'You_ _are thinking in circles! Get yourself together!'_

She had a lesson to attend and a plan to make.

  
The designer sighed heavily. Another night without sleep. And now how could she find the brat whose new earrings were the most wanted jewelry for the season.

  
The heroine couldn't find a reasonable solution for the problem.

  
Marinette speed up her walking. She was feeling Pollen's buzzing through her purse and finally the whole tension from her...situation disappeared.

She would find a way out of this mess. Right?

 

* * *

 

  
A loud explosion interrupted her pep talk (if you could name it that way) just around the corner. Screams could have been heard and people were running.

Then as the second explosion striked, Marinette got an idea.

She smiled wickedly: she was buzzing in, no mater what. After all why she had to stay in the dark: If her plan with Alya didn't work out, she have to fight her way to the earrings.

Like they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. 

So with that thought Marinette open her purse releasing her kwami. It was time to 'befriend' Scarlet Lady and in the meantime to figure out her identity.

  
But right now she better hurry and transform before Chat Noir is turned into an akuma's breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few seconds, she was transformed and was waiting for an opening.

Befriending Scarlet was a plan without succeed - the evidence: Chat Noir.

Bumble Bee needed a strategy.

 

* * *

 

  
That's why she was now on the nearest to the fight roof watching it.

And oh, what a surprise Scarlet was fighting  too or more like pretending to do it - she had left Chat Noir to fight and from time to time she tossed her yo-yo for the cameras.

  
"What a bitch" Bee mumbled angrily.

She was sure in her plan even though she was more than ready to fight. The fact that Pollen said to keep a low profile didn't help much.

  
Chat Noir cried out in pain, pulling the new hero from the land of self-conscious superheroines to the reality.

She stepped on the edge of the building took a deep breath and literally jumped into her new life.

  
To make Scarlet more careless about her identity, Bumble Bee had to take the spotlights from the former. It could even make her join the fights (she was not very sure about that part, but she would give it a try).

  
Finally she saw a chance: she pulled out her weapon, throw it wrapping the bee-tamed yo-yo around the akuma's ankles.

Bumble Bee smiled and pulled her weapon, making the most terrifying akuma ever seen to fall down on knees.

 

* * *

 

The news turned around, just in time to see a black-yellow superhero standing on the nearest roof.

The new heroine jumped down hitting the akuma in the back.

The vilian, apparently a teen whose feeling was hurt by his girlfriend, was confused by the sudden attack.

Chat Noir who already knew about the new hero, started attacking in the same time as Bumble Bee started too.

  
The akuma was beaten for no more than a three minutes.

In those minutes the news and Scarlet (and probably the citizens who were on the TVs) were watching the fight with jaws laying somewhere on the pavement.

Chat Noir got a grasp on the akumatized object, turning it into dust. He turned to the his new partner holding a fist. She smiled widely.

"Pound it" they said in unison, confusing their audience.

 

* * *

 

Scarlet who had already de-evilised the akuma, finally realized that the reporters didn't even recorded her achievement.

All the attention was on the new girl. Anger and jealousy started burning in Scarlet - she was the hero, she captured akumas and returned everything back to normal. What this amateur could do - buzz around?!

Before she could storm over her new 'teammate', Tikki sent calming waves through her body.

 _'This little bug won't stay in the spotlight forever. And with her there everything is faster! Why should I even try helping that cat. Now he has his own sidekick!'_ she smiled wickedly, turning her attention to the new hero.

  
The media had surrounded her like vultures, a fact which warmed Scarlet's heart (creepy I know). She decided to stay on the scene for just a little longer than normal.

  
The reporters were shooting questions to the new hero who didn't give them even a part of her attention.

Bumble Bee turned to Chat Noir concerned "How are you, Chat? Tired from all the chasing?"

If Chat was surprised (he was, very - she was ignoring the press for him?!), he didn't show it.

He grinned and spoke "Not at all, but I think you might _bee_."

Her groan only widened his grin.

"And I thought you were a joker. What a un- _bee_ -livable situation!"

She face-palmed, rolling her eyes and finally turned her attention to the reporters "Yes, I'm going to help the superheroes. My name is Bumble Bee and no, I won't say my real name. "

She turned her back towards the media and zipping out of the square, missing the icy glare thrown at her by one black-spotted heroine.


	5. A battle to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and fights and... you get the picture. Basically update!

Marinette was woken by screams.

The noise settled her so much that she fell from the bed, then on the stairs and landed in the middle of her room.

Big yellow spots appeared in front of the young superhero asking if she was okay.

_Wait what?_

  
"Marinette?"

  
_Why did it sound so familiar?_

  
"Marinette?"

  
_Yeah, familiar..._

  
"My queen?... Marinette?!"

  
_Why the sweet voice sounded so worried..._

  
"MARINETTE!"

  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" the teen shrieked. "Ouch! Where am I? Wait, I'm in my room- Ugh, my head..."

"Don't move, you hit your head really hard. How many antennas do you see?"

"Um.. four"

"Okay, okay. Just stay on the floor until the room stops spinning" the yellow spots said.

After a few seconds the room stopped spinning and the girl finally saw Pollen, whose eyes didn't leave the dizzy teen on the floor.

Another crash was heard and both girls tensed, looked at each other and smiled. " _Pollen, Buzz on_ "

 

 

* * *

 

  
Chat Noir was a good guy.

He didn't kill, torture or harass people.

But not every good guy is well mannered all the time.

And now the leather-clad superhero was near doing all of the above. Backwards.

First he was awoken by screams followed with explosion, but his partners were nowhere near.

Not that he was complaining, he also had been late for fights.

But add the fact that his father wanted a photoshoot at sunrise. He didn't want to know what will happen if Gabriel Agreste finds his son out of bed at 4 a.m. Yeah not gonna happen.

  
The akuma was a basic nightstand one: a college student who hasn't got enough sleep and has too many deadlines. In that moment Chat Noir was dodging rays of sleepy light (he didn't think of a better name, it was 2 a.m. for kwami sake) swearing under his breath so hard that it would put a sailor to shame.

The akuma was ranting its normal evil speach when Bumble Bee finally appeared.

  
"Where the heck were you?!" Chat mumbled angrily, dodging a ray.

  
"Some of us are still learning the ropes! I'm not used to wake up at 2 a.m. Where is Scarlet?"

  
"She don't appear during the night ones. I have to call her when I, now we, get the akumatized object. Hey!" he was cut by one of the blasts.

The cat tamed hero jumped out of its way, the blast missing him by hair.

"Excuse me sleepy head, but some of us are having really deep conversation."

"Deep?"

"Shh. It's deep - I don't normally share such kind of stuff."

Eventually the akuma had enough talking for the night "SHUT UP! You superheroes have to stop interrupting me! So where was I? Ah, yes! Once I hit you with my blasts you will fall asleep forever! Then I will get your miraculouses!" the villian laughed maniacally, causing both heros to giggle.

  
The next wave of rays began, forcing the defenders of Paris to back down. Both their weapons were spinning on deadly speed, forming shields behind which the duo was hiding.

  
"Well Bum, where do you think the akuma is? My best guess is the scepter, but I'm not sure."

  
The heroine frowned looking closely to the villian.

He had a simple outfit, covering his whole body. He did have a mask and some accessories, but nothing screamed akumatized-object.The scepter was more of a short stick with glitter on it.

"Yeah I think you are right" Bumble Bee nodded. "So I will distract him and you will Cataclysm the scepter... or you want me to get the scepter while you are distracting him."

The bee themed hero turned her head towards her partner only to see the strangest look on his face.

Were those tears? She didn't have time for this.

  
Finally Chat came back from wherever he was and answered "You- distract, I will get the object. On three."

"Three!" the bluenette yelled, dropping her shield.

Chat lost a few seconds trying to figure what happened before he started making his way to the akuma.

Bumble Bee was dodging blasts and shouting insults which shouldn't be said by a nice girl like her.

Chat Noir was only a few steps away from his target when a butterfly mask appeared on the villian's face.

The akuma froze allowing the superheros to get closer. Suddenly the akuma turned around, facing the cat themed hero, shooting at him.

The blond didn't have time to react, he only could braise himself for the hit.

The hit that didn't come.

Chat opened his eyes only to see black and yellow. _Wait what?_

Bumble Bee was in front of him fast asleep. The only thing that showed it wasn't a natural one was the light blue lights around her head.

She had taken a hit for him. _For_ _him_.

He shook his head so he won't start thinking in that direction again.

Well at least till the end of the fight.

  
Using the distraction given to him, he jumped, suprising the already confused akuma.

The scepter was soon broken and one corrupted butterfly flew away.

Right then and there Chat Noir knew he had screwed up.

Frantically he started calling Scarlet while he was chasing the akuma.

Finally after a few minutes she answered.  
"What?!"

"Um... Scarlet could you hurry up!? There is an akuma flying around and I can't catch it!" he whisper-yelled.

The only sign that he was heard was an annoyed huff. "Scarlet, be quick! I think it will start multiplying?!"

Answer didn't followed. "Scarlet? Hello? Scar? Scarlet Lady?"

He looked closely to his baton only to find out that she had already hung up.

Soon one shlop was heard and from the akuma wasn't left a trace.

"Do I need to use the charm or not? And hurry I need my beauty sleep" the annoying voice that gave him nightmares spoke.

The cat themed hero didn't show her his emotions just nodded alongside with her.

"Yeah, it hit Bee and a few other civilians. Hopefully the city wasn't awaken so nobody could complain about noisy battles."

She huffed in frustration (why was she frustrated, she wasn't even there) and summoned her charm (may I add this is the only charm she can summon? No. Okay).

This action was quickly followed by thousands of heeling ladybugs roaming around the city, bringing everything back to normal.

 

* * *

 

Bumble Bee woke up in the middle of the street, next to one unconscious teen.

 _'Wait what?! Rewind the past few moments please'_  her sleep devastated mind mumbled.

Slowly the last few moments from the battle returned, but the picture still didn't make sense.

Bee took another look at the scene.

Cursing she got up and turned to the student next to her.

She couldn't believe it - the superhero had fallen asleep in the middle of the battle.

What kind of impression had she left?

For kwami sake that was her third battle and she was still not used to the whole deal.

A faint beep brought her back to the present.

A message.

' _Hey partner! We did it! Yay! Um... sorry about this. And sorry for leaving you on the ground. I had to chase the akuma. I have to go home and so do you. So cat-ch you soon!'_ Bee heard a light chuckle and the message ended.

The clock on her spinning top read 2.30.

The heroine sighed heavily before leaving.

 

* * *

 

  
The next morning everyone was talking about Bumble Bee. How fast she worked with Chat Noir(like Chat said they weren't woken by the noise), how little damage they had done and the most intsresting thing - does she has a super power and if she had what it was.

  
Marinette was pretty obvious to the whole deal.

Chloe wasn't.

She did her best to ignore her classmates' conversations.

But when she heard that blogger-girl, who made the ScarletBlog, was going to change the topic she almost blow a fuse.

Chloe Borgerous was ready for war.

  
"You shouldn't do this"

  
Chloe stopped in her tracks, she didn't say that. Actually she didn't say anything.

The one defending her, well Scarlet's honor was no other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

  
All conversations just stopped.

"And why is that?" Alya asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday you declared your undying hatred for Scarlet Lady. What changed your mind?"

Everyone turned to the class representive, who squirmed under their gazes. "Um... Well, you see she is a hero" the word didn't sound nice in her mouth, but it was still an aknowegment. "So she need some attention too!"

Despite the fact that she'd just complimented Scarlet Lady, her face didn't mirror what she was saying.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette couldn't take it, she jumped and run out from the room, right before everyone's opinion flooded it.

  
Chloe's image of the baker girl didn't change... A lot.

But this small bit of appreciation died in her sea of hatred.

  
For Marinette saying these things cost her a-morning-long pep talk from Pollen.

The designer in sheer frustration destroyed many sketchbooks and balls of yarn, but this didn't stop the kwami for trying.

After all they needed a platform to begin their investigation.

 

* * *

 

 

After that accident there were a few akuma attacks in which the two - no - the three superheroes fought.

Bumble Bee's reputation continued to grow, a fact that didn't make Scarlet Lady happy.

Her new sidekick hadn't stopped looking her suspiciously - a look given to you not by a friend or aquantive, but the gaze of a predator watching its prey.

Scarlet felt threatened, she felt uneasy and fidgety- feelings which the great Chloe Borgerous shouldn't experience.

  
The new hero still hasn't used her powers which made her accomplishments even more popular among the citizens.

She was a hero who fights with her own fists and kicks.

This made the red superhero shake with anger.

That anger was too much for her to handle so she did the only reasonable (for her) thing.

She passed it to someone else.

Well this wasn't going to be an easy akuma.

 

* * *

 

  
The akuma, itself, was really dangerous - it had those sticky powers which stuck people in place.

The Humiliator (Chloe had been bullying him) had an awful costume like most of the akumas created by Chloe (after the 245-th akuma Hawkmoth got lazy).

He wasn't huge, but he was fast, very fast.

With his powers he captured the mayor daughter, before she could even open her purse.

The Humiliator refused to let her go until he could do everything she had done to him.

Just great, right?

And the greatest news - Scarlet wasn't there.

Note the sarcasm.

 

* * *

 

  
Bumble Bee and Chat Noir were already there fighting him for an hour and the red-spotted heroine was no where to be found.

And they still couldn't pray Chloe from his grip.

  
The day become even worse when the akuma sent one particular black cat flying across Paris.

Leaving Bumble Bee alone in a fight.

A fight from which she wasn't backing down nor now, nor ever.

So she started dodging, kicking, throwing not only her punches, but her spinning top - she started attacking with everything she got.

But it still wasn't enough.

  
For the bystanders it was hard to follow the fight.

Both fighters were fighting on a incredible speed, but it was obvious that the akuma wasn't doing his best.

After all The Humiliator was still holding Chloe hostage.

When Chat returned to the scene he couldn't recognize his partner from the yellowy, pinkishly-black mess there (yes the akuma is gum-pink one, deal with it).

Not that he had a choice, he collected all his courage and leapt into the fight.

  
With his help Bumble Bee was able to push the Humiliator to the corner (a metaphorical one at least).

This fact drove the akuma rogue. The Humiliator span his bracelet, pointing it at Chat, blasting a bright pink ray at him.

The leather clad hero was thrown into the air, flipping himself a few times, before he crashed in the pavement.

He tried to return to the fight but his feet were stuck in the ground.

Chat continued to try and try but he was glued to the ground.

  
He was in no position to move until the goddamned gum was destroyed.

His only hope, he couldn't believe he was saying it, was Scarlet to appear and help Bee.

  
As for her, she wasn't doing well on her own.

She could feel bruises forming on her arms and legs and she was growing tired.

"Scarlet! Help us!" She screamed, avoiding a kick sent to knock her down. "Please! Come!"

The more she shouted, the more Chloe wanted to disappear from her spot.

After a while her movements became slow and sluggish, making her a target for more kicks and punches from the Humiliator.

 

* * *

 

  
Chat fought with his prison - he tried to kick it, to cut it with his claws, but nothing happened.

He had to watch his only partner be defeated, because he wasn't strong enough!

Chat started kicking harder than ever determined not to let anything happen to her.

He was trying to cut it while he was stretching it, when he heard something that made his blood boil.

  
A cry of pure pain ripped through the air.

His head shot up only to see _his_ _bee_ lying on the _ground_.

Her mouth was bruised and bleeding.

 _'Wait what?'_ Chat's mind stopped responding.

But unfortunately it was right - her mouth was cracked and blood-red liquid was streaming down her chin - something that shouldn't have happened.

Suddenly all the world turned black except for _her_.

Time stopped and the only thing he could see was the fright in her eyes and the blood pouring from her mouth.

A wild grow was heard " _ **Cataclysm**_!"

He slammed his fist into the gum, destroying it to dust.

  
And the whole deal happened in one minute - for the hidden reporters or citizens it looked like a black blur suddenly appeared in front of the fallen hero, stopping the akuma from doing more damage.

  
Chat was furious, actually no, he was enraged, ready to kill.

Nobody hurts his partner and gets away with it. **No** **one.**

His baton was a silver flash coming again and again upon the akuma.

On his own Chat started pushing the Humiliator away from Bumble Bee, gaining suprised looks from the akuma and his partner.

  
Bee finally returned to the reality and started attacking with Chat, ignoring the look her shoot at her.

She was a hero, she wasn't going to stand by and watch, while others risk their safety for her.

  
The Humiliator was going frustrated - not only Hawkmoth didn't stop giving him 'useful' advices - but those two were a team, which he didn't want to deal with.

When he sends a kick for the one, the other will block it while the first will send a punch.

It was like they could read their minds - something he began to think it existed.

  
After a few agonizing minutes the Humiliator finally found an opening - he threw a punch towards Bumble Bee, Chat Noir blocked it and while Bee had thrown her yo-yo at him, the Humiliator kicked the leather clad hero in the chest, sending him head first into the nearest building.

The akuma was hit by the yo-yo, but the impact didn't do as much damage as he did to the duo.

Chat Noir was lying dazed on the pavement and was clearly in no condition to fight.

  
Bumble Bee wanted to draw blood - that cursed akuma somehow managed to knock out her partner and the astonishing thing was that he still had Chloe captured.

How he did it, was something to ponder, but the heroine had no time for that.

The akuma was dangerous, but he used brutal strength. They hadn't tried to trick him or tried to think of way around his abilities.

The Humiliator might be a trickster, but he relied on direct attacks.

  
Bumble Bee collected all of her courage and leapt.

Not forward, but backwards.

The akuma was confused and didn't even attack - just what the superhero wanted.

She slowly made her way around the akuma, her spinning top never stopping its attacks.

Bee tried to look as tired as she could be and it looked like her crapy actor's skills didn't betrayed her this time.

The Humiliator smiled widely "You are getting tired little bee! You should have left the fights for the big guys. Even though they are bigger fools than you, at least they knew how to fight!"

Every cell in Marinette's body was shaking with anger, screaming for revenge.

But she knew she had to wait - Chat was in no condition to fight, she could see him trying and failing to get up, and Scarlet was nowhere where to be seen.

_'Wait! That's it! Scarlet!'_

"Oh, look you are even shaking from fright! What a hypocrite!"

The akuma's words started once again to come to her. Even her ignorance wasn't strong enough for his stupidity.

So she looked up and smiled at the empty rooftop, leaving two confused faces in front of her.

"Why are you smiling?! You should be shaking like a leaf!" The Humiliator shouted looking around in confusion.

Chloe for a first time in her life was just as confused as the akuma ' _What is this girl trying to do? She can't win without moi!'_

But her curiosity won over her stubbornness and she started looking around with the akuma.

Bee smiled even wider slowing following an invisible path, confusing even more the already confused souls.

Her gaze stopped behind the akuma and his victim and she shouted "Scarlet quick!", causing the akuma to emidiatly turn around while Chloe screamed that this wasn't Scarlet Lady.

After one burning red glare from the bee, the mayor's daughter shut up.

The Humiliator looked frenetically around, searching for the other heroine.

Since he couldn't find anything, he turned around just in time for the fist coming for his face.

He was thrown a few steps backwards, releasing Chloe in the process.

The blonde didn't even look back when she sprinted away in some alley.

Bumble Bee didn't waste time either, while the akuma was still dazed she wrapped him up in her yo-yo.

She started walkind slowly towards the villian. "Humiliator, Hawkmoth listen to me closely," she started getting the attention of everyone around her.

Chat Noir who was barely standing on his feet turned his full attention to the small girl.

Nobody, except Scarlet Lady, hadn't spoken directly with the supervillain.

And here was Bumble Bee talking to him through an akumatized person.

The poor cat's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't underestimate me. Even though you might have hurt me today, tomorrow you won't be able to do it. Tomorrow I will come again to defeat whatever you've got up your sleeve, but hurt my partner again and you won't know what had come to you. If you touch a hair from his hair... Watch your back Hawkmoth. **Watch**. **Your**. _**Back**_."

Chat was definitely blushing.

"Whoever is under that mask, I love that girl," he whispered wholeheartedly.

In his dazed state he didn't see Bumble Bee waking worried towards him, nor he saw how the akuma had unleashed himself.

His mind finally started functioning when he saw the kick coming towards his bugaboo's head.

Chat Noir did the only reasonable thing it came to his head.

He jumped in front of her, taking the hit with his already hurting body.

"Nooo!" Bee screamed, holding tight Chat's body.

Her vision flickered - she saw red - literally and metaphorically.

She threw herself into the fight - the akuma could barely defend himself, her fists kept raining alongside with kicks and punches in the gut.

Bee didn't stop until she was sure he was getting tired, then she suddenly stopped.

She looked the panting villian and hissed "You didn't heard what I said, did you? Did you?! No. You didn't. Hawkmoth watch your back and feel lucky I can't reach you right now."

She quickly wrapped the villan in her yo-yo and ran to her fallen partner.

She frantically started smothering his hair "You will be okay. You will be okay. You will be okay. Wait till Scar appears and then everything will be okay."

He smiled widely "Ha! Scar, I knew you were a funny one. And don't worry, I've gotten worse injuries before and I feel better after every one of them. After all the Miraculous Ladybug works everytim- Look out!"

Bee span around just to see punch where her face was a moment ago.

Chat stirred to stand up, but she stopped him with a look.

Bumble Bee stood up with unreadable expression placed on her face.

The Humiliator was once again standing on his feet glaring at her, keeping his fists close to answer whatever attack she might throw his way.

But instead of using her yo-yo again she did something unexpected.

" _ **Venom**_ " she said with so much _poison_ that made everyone flinch, from Chat lying on the ground to Scarlet hidden on the near rooftop.

Faster than ever she attacked the akuma, slamming her now glowing fist into his neck.

The akuma froze, a terrified expression forcefully placed on his face.

Bumble Bee wore a stone mask when she turned around "Scarlet you may go out of your hiding place and hurry up. I have only five minutes."

 

* * *

 

  
Her words brought everyone back from the shocked state they were in.

Slowly Chat stood up on his feet and walked to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She jumped startled "Hm... Oh! Yeah! Yeah. Totally."

"Bugaboo, you are clearly not okay."

She frowned and looked at him "Bugaboo? Are you serious?"

He smiled sheepishly "Your lip is bleeding. Does it hurt?"

"Oh," she whispered "yeah, it's fine."

She stared into the space between them, worring the leather-clad hero.

After a minute she broke her stare and looked at the paralyzed akuma.

"Do you think it hurt him?"

Chat blinked confused a few times "What hurt who?"

"My power. The akuma. Do you think it hurt him?"

The superhero turn his attention on the Humiliator.

The look on his face was a look of pure pain. It made shivers go down Chat's back.

The hero turned his attention to his partner next to him.

She was whiter than a sheet and the fact that there was blood on her face made her look even more fragile and terrified than she actually was.

He returned his gaze once more to the akuma and back to his partner and after a while he finally said "Maybe, maybe not. We can't really know. Maybe his face was looking like this before you hit him. Maybe he felt a terrible pain for a second before he was frozen - we don't know. But that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty. I do it all the time but that doesn't stop me from using my power."

He looked into her bluebell eyes and continued "Do you know how many times have I woken up from nightmares in which I cataclysmed my friends, my family? Too many to count. But I got it over, because if I am not here who will help the citizens - no one. Well now you, but you get what I mean."

He smiled awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. He knew he had over done himself - he finally has a real partner and he spills every thing weighting on his mind.

He was brought back to the reality by a soft hug. He looked down and saw a raven-blue mass of hair and quiet sobbing. After a minuter or so they parted.

Bee started "Kitty... that was- I-.. Thank you. I really needed this. I don-"

She was cut by the rapidity beeping from her miraculous. She had only two stripes.

Bumble  Bee span around and shouted "Scarlet! Do your job in this exact second!"

Soon afterwards many little ladybugs flew around the city, freeing every humiliated (puns!) victim.

Everything was brought in the exact shape it was before the akuma.

Well, almost everything - Bee's lips were still bruised and bleeding.

Chat tried to ask her, but he didn't get the chance as she had already flew away to recharge her kwami.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir turned his attention on Scarlet Lady whose skin tone was as red as her suit.

"Listen here sidekick." She hissed, her eyes flashing. "Keep that insect under control before I smash it-"

"Watch your mouth, _your_ _majesty_. If we weren't here you wouldn't have your precious earings on your ears! And imagine if one day we don't appear to defeat an akuma - your scheme will be ruined! So watch your mouth closely Scar, because that's the only part that could actually harm not only us, but you too," he growed and with one mocking bow he left.

Scarlet Lady started in the space in front of her for kwami knows how much.

The beeping of her miraculous woke her from her state causing her to realize the problem on hand.

The bee has taken ahold of her sidekick. **_Her_** sidekick.

For a first time in her life Chloe Borgerous couldn't come up with plan to fix everything.

Letting out a deep sigh, she took out her yo-yo and left.

Neither of the superheroes noticed the hidden blogger who had recorded everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Yay! Sorry I had big fun with the finals. I apologize for the constant change of the number of the chapters of the work. I kinda get brusts of inspiration and doubled the chapter length... Sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> I have an inspiration from the amazing fanart with Marigold. In the story she doesn't have this name (even if it is the pun is very obvious), but almost everything follows the original concept!


End file.
